Solitary Confinement
by o0Falling0o
Summary: Turbo tried to take over Sugar Rush; for the second time. Now he's all alone. Trapped inside a cell. Held back by his chains. Not to mention Vanellope... (Rated for mild language)


**One of Hatred**

"Shut up," Turbo winced when he heard the word. He hated that word. He hated anyone who called him that word. The racer tightened his fists, "Just shut up, you little brat!"

Vanellope edged her way closer to Turbo, a daring look on her face, "But isn't that what you are, Turbo?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Everybody knows what you did, and knows _exactly _what you are. So why don't you just admit it? You're a _monster_." The corners of her mouth began to point upwards, leaving a malicious smile on her face.

Turbo stared down at the hard concrete floor, silently cursing the young girl's name. He irritably shuffled his red converses, not showing any weakness whatsoever. If he did, he could forget about being an impervious legend. Vanellope would spread his name throughout the gaming universe, calling him weak and vulnerable. He would never be able to live that down; even if people did one day forget about him.

"I'm waiting," Vanellope's dark hair swayed as she leaned in closer, forcing Turbo to glare at her. "What do you want, glitch? Some sort of heartwarming apology? A sincere 'thank you'?" he gave a low chuckle and looked her in the eyes, "Sorry, short stack, but that won't be happening anytime soon."

The nine year old twiddled her thumbs, looking down at her skirt, "Maybe not _soon_, but someday, I will get an apology. Even if it takes years of being cooped up in this crummy cell." Turbo's eyes widened at the statement. _Years?_ He thought, _I can't stay in this crappy cell for THAT long!_ He relaxed his posture, casually grinning and straitening his gloves, "Well if that's how long it'll take, then so be it, but I am _never_ going to apologize to _you._" He let go of the glove with a _snap_ as it repositioned itself on his hands.

Surprisingly, Vanellope let out a burst of laughter, "Ha, you didn't think I would just give up on you, did you?" she shifted her head towards the chocolate cell door, "No, no, no; I have _better ways_ to get an apology out of you." The candy coated door creaked open, a small pink racer coming from behind. She was accompanied with the two pastry guards, Wynchell and Dunkin.

"T- Taffyta?" the racer sat up in alarm, chains thrashing wildly around his wrists, "Is that really you?" Wynchell and Dunkin dragged Taffyta closer to Turbo, but she kept resisting so they had to give it a rest. Streams of tears rolled down her cheeks, making her eyes red and swollen. She heaved in great amounts of air and let them out with a distorted whimper, causing the dust in the cell to fly up in the air. The young girl started to fiddle with the chains tied around her wrist. Turbo heard a deafening _thwack_ from one of the guards trying to get her to stop.

"What kind of bull-crap is this?!" he screamed at Vanellope, who was sitting coolly in the corner. Vanellope remained silent, only staring up at Turbo, with a blank expression on her face. "W- Why? Why did you have to do this again?" Taffyta cried. "Why couldn't you just accept that you were beaten for once?" Her voice was cracked and dry, as if she had been crying before all this started. The sound of tears hitting the ground echoed throughout the room. "You tried to do something that you _knew_ wouldn't work, but you still did it anyways!" she was screaming at him now, her words full of anger and hatred. "Was winning really that important?"

Turbo stared at her, speechless. The room was still, no trace of sound at all. Turbo hung his head down, letting Taffyta's words fill his mind. He really _was_ a monster. Taffyta fell down to her knees, a loud sob escaping her throat, "I used to like you," she began, "Even when I found out you were someone else." She had calmed down, her tone hushed now. _Thwack._ She was trying to pull at the chains again, but with no luck. She rubbed her back with a sense of pain on her face.

Again she concentrated her gaze at Turbo, a disgusted look on her face. She took in a deep breath of air, "You _used_ me! TWICE!" she stood up slowly, trying to balance herself. "Did it ever occur to you that I thought we were _friends?"_ she took a few steps closer, her eyes filled with fury, "Did you _ever_ stop and think 'Hey, maybe I should be nicer to Taffyta because she's such a great friend'?!" Turbo looked away from her eyes, protecting himself from drawing tears, "No, but I thought…" Taffyta flailed her arms in the air, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" her vocal cords stretched, "I **HATE** YOU!"

Taffyta threw her body at Turbo, her bare hands clawing his face and leaving large gashes. Turbo tried to push her away, shoving her face and kicking his legs. "I HATE YOU!" she repeated harshly, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" She began to punch him harder. Black bruises started to appear on his face. "Stop, Taffyta! Stop!" he yelled, paralyzed in fear. Hot tears splashed onto Turbo's face, mixing in with the blood.

"DIE!" she sobbed angrily, "DIE, YOU SON OF A…" she choked as a chain around her neck was pulled by the guards. They yanked her to the ground, letting her hit her head on the solid floor. She put her scraped hand to her mouth to cough, and propped herself up on her elbows, letting the guards say there apologies. With eyes like ice, she glared at Turbo, her face telling him that she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with him anymore. The guards picked the pink racer up, putting her arms around their shoulders so that they could carry her out. They walked out and slowly closed the door, Taffyta saying to him, "I hope you rot in Hell, Turbo."

The sound of the door closing filled the room, echoing off the walls like a broken dream. Turbo stared down at his white gloves, covered in blonde hair and blood. His eyes wide, he let the memory of the event that had happened float in his mind. A little girl had just attacked him. There was _blood_ involved. He had tried to take over a game, _twice_. He _killed_ multiple people. He even risked his _own_ life many times.

He realized he was shaking. He also realized Vanellope was still there, watching. "Ahem, now that THAT is over," she stood up and casually walked forward, "I think we were discussing an apology?" she gave a wide smile, an expression of satisfaction on her face. Turbo still continued to stare at his hands. "Hey, racer boy, can ya here me?" He didn't respond. In a rush of curiosity, Vanellope slowly began to move her hand towards his helmet to flick it. "Don't touch my helmet, glitch," he said flatly. She pulled her hand away, "Okay, jeez. Calm down."

Turbo grabbed Vanellope's hand, "Why was she tied up?" he demanded an answer. The racer looked her in the eyes, waiting for her to speak up, "I said, why was she tied up?" He tightened his grip on Vanellope's arm, which was reddening worse by the minute. "Ouch! That hurts, you know!" she squealed. Turbo locked her in his gaze, "Alright! She was a bit…mental so we had to tie her up in order to see you. If we didn't you'd be dead by now!" He pulled Vanellope near his bruised face, "I want the _real_ reason, glitch."

"Turbo…Turbo…TURBO! OWWW! Let go of me and I'll tell you!" he released his grip on the girl's wrist, "Tell me," he said. Vanellope rubbed her arm gently, trying to ease the burn. "Fine," she sat down with her legs folded together, "It all started when we recovered you from Diet Cola Mountain. Taffyta never left your side when you were in the coma. She sat on the couch, waiting for you to wake up. She brought you Starburst flowers and little caramels."

Vanellope sighed, "I asked her once why she was doing this for you. I mean, after all, you _did_ betray her." Turbo looked down at his lap, "She said 'Because he's the only one I can talk to. He understands me.' So when you finally woke up, she was so happy! That is, until you told her to leave you alone, said you needed _space._" She said 'space' in an exaggerated way, as if she were mocking Turbo. "Taffyta followed you everywhere. You remember that, right? She talked with you, and helped you a lot…so much to where she helped you escape."

Turbo nodded his head, "And?" he said. Vanellope's expression turned to an outrageous fume, "AND, when you tried to change Sugar Rush in the codes AGAIN, she developed _trust issues!_ She didn't trust anyone after that!" her voice rose, "Not to mention, she had serious brain damage and went totally emo for, like, FOUR MONTHS!" she was shouting at him now. "Eventually, she cracked and began to go on this crazy rampage throughout town!" Vanellope stomped her feet towards Turbo, "She tried to KILL people, Turbo! KILL THEM! Why do you think we put her in chains? You saw what she tried to do to you just then!"

She pointed her finger at him, "And it's all because of you. It's your fault Turbo." The harsh words rang in his head. It was his fault. He drove a girl over the edge to get what he wanted.

Vanellope grabbed him by his shirt, glitching blue everywhere, "How could you do this, Turbo?! You crushed the hearts of almost every racer here!" The blue codes transmitted through his body now, causing immense pain. He gritted his teeth, attempting to push the child away; he was too weak. "Including mine…" she stopped fighting him and sunk to the ground. She dropped a small pink bag by her feet, and zapped out of the room. She left him…

…Alone.


End file.
